


Преимущество заброшенных комнат

by fandom_European_Musicals_2013



Category: Tanz der Vampire (musical)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_European_Musicals_2013/pseuds/fandom_European_Musicals_2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Альфред, — Герберт спустился к нему. — Еще немного, я точно помню, где эта комната. Там отец нас не найдет!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Преимущество заброшенных комнат

— Быстрее, Альфред! Давай же! — задыхаясь, шептал Герберт, из последних сил хватаясь за выскальзывающую Альфредову ладонь. 

— Я не могу больше, — выдохнул загнанно тот. — Сил нет… больше… бежать! 

Его ладонь все же выскользнула из крепкой хватки Герберта, и он, запыхавшись, остановился посреди лестничного пролета, кое-как отдышался и привалился к сырой стене.   
— Альфред, — Герберт спустился к нему. — Еще немного, я точно помню, где эта комната. Там отец нас не найдет! Мы переждем денек, а он тем временем отойдет, успокоится. Идем, mon cher! 

Бывший ученик профессора Абронзиуса собрал последние силы, и вампиры снова побежали наверх. 

В гневе граф был страшен. Это знали все жители замка, даже те, кто ни разу не видел фон Кролока разозленным. Альфред еще не видел и теперь изо всех сил старался избежать этой незавидной участи. 

Дело в том, что таинственным образом на странице старинного гримуара, уже много веков хранившегося в библиотеке фон Кролоков, появилось огромное чернильное пятно. И надо признать, не без их с Гербертом вмешательства. 

Альфред по привычке заглянул в библиотеку да так и засиделся, закопавшись в труды античных ученых. Вконец заскучавший Герберт пришел к нему и не смог удержаться от поцелуя. Затем еще одного, и еще. Альфред начал возражать на шестом, и Герберт, довольно улыбнувшись, отпустил его.   
— Дайте мне закончить хотя бы главу! — взмолился взлохмаченный, зацелованный Альфред, сам не понимая, насколько нелепо звучала его просьба. Еще бы! Он ведь не мог увидеть себя в зеркале. 

— Поцелуй меня. Сам. По-настоящему, — потребовал фон Кролок-младший. — Тогда я попробую подождать, пока ты закончишь читать.   
Это был нечестный прием. Альфред все еще стеснялся таких открытых проявлений нежного чувства, которое якобы питал к нему Герберт. 

— Я? Вас? Поце… — Альфред потупился. — Я не могу. 

Герберт рассмеялся.  
— Тогда ничто не мешает мне отобрать у тебя эту скучную книжку! А потом я смогу сам целовать тебя, сколько мне заблагорассудится! 

— Герберт! Это нечестно! Вы прекрасно знаете…

— Опять это твое «вы»! Хорошо, дочитывай, но не называй меня так больше! Договорились? — он доверчиво заглянул Альфреду в глаза, и, когда тот смущенно кивнул, легонько шлепнул его по бедру. — Я жду! И чтобы ты не зачитался, жду здесь! 

И вот, пока Альфред читал, оставляя заметки на полях книги и покусывая задумчиво карандаш, Герберт откровенно скучал. В его фантазиях юноша дорого платил за бесконечные минуты безделья, но ничуть не был против. Фон Кролок-младший грустно вздохнул: пока Альфред и в малейшей степени не соответствовал его фантазиям. И даже пробовать не хотел. 

«Ну вот что ему стоит поцеловать меня?» — мысленно вопрошал Герберт и находил ответ в строгой морали, которую юноша, несомненно, подцепил из этих самых древних трактатов.   
Герберт спрыгнул со стола, молнией метнулся к Альфреду и выдернул у него из рук потрепанный фолиант.   
— Хватит!

— Герберт! Вы же обещали! То есть ты же обещал! — быстро поправился Альфред, строго глядя на усмехающегося вампира. 

— Я решил, что это книги виноваты в том, что ты не хочешь меня целовать! — капризно ответил тот.

— Ну хорошо, я тебя поцелую, только отдай книгу и не мешай! 

Альфред запнулся, испуганно глядя на изумленного Герберта. Тот быстро справился с собой, театральным жестом вернул инкунабулу на стол и устроился на скамье.

— Ну же, Альфред. Я жду. 

— Я… 

— «Не могу»? Снова? Но так нельзя, ты пообещал. 

Герберт с искренним удовольствием наблюдал смятение на лице юноши. Тот покусал губу, что-то решая, зажмурился и шагнул вперед. Фон Кролок-младший взглянул на него снизу вверх и похлопал ладонью по колену. Альфред послушно сел и, не зная куда деть руки, устроил их у Герберта на плечах. Потом снова зажмурился и подался вперед. 

Герберт тут же осторожно обнял юношу за талию и нежно поцеловал, старательно избегая тонких, острых клыков, которые недавно появились у Альфреда.   
— Герберт… — Альфред с трудом перевел дух и вдруг замер, испуганно глядя куда-то назад. 

— Что там? — фон Кролок обернулся и тоже обомлел. 

Они сидели, прислонившись к конторке, на которой был разложен старинный темномагический гримуар. А сейчас по странице расползлось огромное чернильное пятно. Видимо, забывшись, они перевернули чернильницу.   
— Отец нас убьет… — прошептал Герберт. — Идем! 

Они вылетели из библиотеки и помчались по стылым коридорам в другое крыло замка.   
— Герберт, погоди! Может, можно еще как-то вытереть?

— Ничего нельзя сделать! Главное, не попасться отцу на глаза! — на бегу ответил тот. — Уж поверь мне! 

— Герберт? — раздался откуда-то слева строгий голос. 

Они затормозили и, обернувшись, увидели у двери рабочего кабинета изумленного графа фон Кролока.  
— Позвольте узнать, что значит эта дикая охота? За вами кто-то гонится?

Альфред тут же потупился и не смог выдавить ни слова. Ответил Герберт.  
— Добрый вечер,  papa. Прошу прощения за недостойное поведение. Мы… засиделись в библиотеке и теперь хотим до рассвета еще…

— Довольно, — остановил его граф. — Ступайте. И не попадайтесь мне на глаза. Я буду в библиотеке. 

Герберт с Альфредом учтиво поклонились и чинно удалились. Граф с усмешкой посмотрел им вслед. 

Стоило им отойти на достаточное расстояние, чтобы эхо шагов не долетало до чуткого слуха графа, как Герберт схватил Альфреда за руку и снова помчался куда-то.   
— Может, граф не заметит? — робко спросил Альфред, пока Герберт выбирал из связки ключей нужный. Фон Кролок-младший даже не стал отвечать, осторожно счистил паутину с витой ручки и отпер дверь.  
— Заходи! 

Комната некогда была чья-то спальня. Здесь у окна, скрытого тяжелыми и очень пыльными портьерами, стояла огромная кровать с балдахином и целой горой подушек. Герберт выразительно покосился на Альфреда, но тот смотрел на ложе только с интересом и легкой завистью. Слева от двери стоял огромный антикварный сервант. Одну его половину закрывали тонкие стекла, вторую же, довольно вместительную, — массивная деревянная дверь. Пол был покрыт изрядным слоем плотной пыли, и Альфред с Гербертом оставили за собой четкие следы. 

Фон Кролок-младший невозмутимо подошел к серванту, открыл дверцу и забрался в него.  
— Иди ко мне!

— Ты шутишь? — Альфред заглянул внутрь. Места действительно было достаточно для них обоих, но прятаться таким образом, в серванте!

— Ничуть! Я так часто в детстве делал. Ну же, иди ко мне! 

Альфред помялся, задумавшись о сообразительности Кролоков, но все же кое-как устроился на пыльной полке. Герберт прикрыл дверь. 

Несколько минут они напряженно вслушивались в тишину замка, шагов графа не доносилось. Затем Альфред охнул.  
— Герберт! Даже если мы здесь прячемся, даже если здесь тесно, ты не должен… Убери-ка руку, пожалуйста!

— Мне так сидеть удобно, — шепотом отозвался тот и для пущей убедительности погладил юношу по пояснице.

Альфред покачал головой. Герберт все равно не отстанет, а деваться все равно некуда, разве что графу в руки. Ладонь на пояснице стала настойчивее. Теперь она то и дело сползала ниже, а один раз даже скользнула за пояс штанов.  
— Нет!

— Тише, Альфред, — ласково пробормотал Герберт и прижал напрягшегося юношу к себе. — Я не сделаю ничего дурного. А то, что я хочу сделать, тебе обязательно понравится. Слово даю! 

— Но это неправильно…

— Это для людей неправильно, а вампирам можно. Правда. Давай попробуем?

Герберт погладил Альфреда по плечу, и, пока тот не успел задуматься о тяжкой судьбе немертвого, обхватил за талию, еще теснее прижав его к себе, снова спустился к пояснице и, не встретив сопротивления, потянулся за поцелуем. В тесноте серванта застенчивый Альфред куда охотнее соответствовал его фантазиям, и фон Кролок-младший с удовольствием внес в планы на будущее вернуться в эту комнату, но уже на кровать.  
Сервант раздраженно скрипнул дверцей, но Герберт с Альфредом с упоением целовались, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания. 

Граф фон Кролок остановился перед сервантом и, прислушавшись, усмехнулся. Книгу все равно уже не спасти, а отругать мальчишек он еще успеет.


End file.
